barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Barney und Seine Freunde
'''Barney und Seine Freunde '''was the German version of Barney & Friends, consisting of two different dubs. Both dubs aired on Germany's RTL. The first dub, produced in Munich, began in 1996 and ran until 1999, covering the show's first three seasons. The second dub contained Seasons 7 and 8 and aired from 2003 to 2006. Cast *Barney - Kai Taschner(Munich) and Peter Reinhardt (Berlin) *Baby Bop - Stefanie von Lerchenfeld (Munich) and Sabine Manke (Berlin) *BJ - Christian Weygand (Munich) and Cathleen Gawlich (Berlin) Episodes Munich (Polygram) Season 1 #Die Phantasie-Königin #Der große Familienabend #Sicher ist sicher #Fitneßtrainer Barney #Lecker vom Hocker #Die vier Jahreszeiten #Auf Schatzsuche #Die große Reise #Teile mit Weile #Ein tierischer Tag #Das Gewitter #Die Geburtstagsparty #Buchstabensuppe #Unsere Erde #Da ist der Wurm drin #Freundschaften #Unsere Freunde, die Insekten #Berufe #Die fünf Sinne #Musik liegt in der Luft #Hallo, Herr Nachbar! #Der Campingausflug #Die große Plantschparty #Das Zahlenfest #Reisefieber #Dr. Barneys Sprechstunde #Ein schlechter Tag für Tina #Mein Zuhause, Dein Zuhause #Viva Mexiko #Der tollste Mensch auf der ganzen Welt Season 2 #Herbst #Großeltern #Helfen macht Spaß #Tinas gebrochener Arm #Fröhliche Gänsejagd #Der Wald ruft #Kannst Du das? #Erwachsen für einen Tag #Voll und ganz im Bilde #Aller guten Dinge sind drei #Die Zirkusvorstellung #Mein Lieblingsding #Der lockere Zahn #Sicherheit geht vor #Ein phantastisches Abenteuer #Ein Tag im Zoo #Von eins bis zehn #Die Überraschung Season 3 #Barneys Blumengarten #Schuhe für alle #Ein Herz für Häuser #Ein brandheißes Thema #Das wird ein Fest #Brot und Spiele #Wer suchet, der findet #Der Umzug #Ein neues Zuhause #Chaos #Barneys Stadtmusikanten #Wasser #Wer wohnt wo? #Hundewetter #Auf Fotosafari #Höchste Eisenbahn #Barneys Geschenk #Barneys Schatzinsel #Hüte Dich, BJ #Flieg mal wieder Home Videos *Barney's Abenteuer im Zauberwald *Warten auf Weihnachten *Barney's Insel der Fantasien *Die vier Jahreszeiten *Spiel und Spaß mit Barney *Talent Show *Barney's Grosses Abenteuer Berlin (HIT Entertainment) Season 7 #Die Kleinste ist heute die Größte #Ich sehe was, was du nicht siehst #Mit Höflichkeit kommt man weit #Bingo muss zum Tierarzt #Tolle Sachen mit Schachteln #Stopp und hopp #Ein kunterbunter Tag #Wer spielt, bleibt fit #Ein super duper Tuba-Tuter #Freundschaftsspiele #Gebastelte Zahlen #Drinnen und draußen #Der Frühling ist da #Krankenschwester Baby Bop #Ein Dreieck hat drei Ecken #Einrad, Zweirad und Dreirad #Der Wunschtag #Picknick im Park #Plitsch! Platsch! #Am schönsten ist es zu Hause Season 8 #Der Springbrunnen #Das Spielplatz-Schloss #Teilst du mit mir, teil' ich mit dir #Kater entlaufen #Es war einmal... #Heiß und kalt #Lila ist prima #Tag und Nacht #Klavier spielen #Das Freundschaftsbild #Zählen macht Spaß #Kleine Riesen #Alle spielen Fußball #Unsere Nachbarschaft #Quadratisch gut #Wir fahren durch die Welt #Goldlöckchen und die drei Bären #Die große Geburtstagsfeier #BJ's großer Auftritt #Zuhause im Park Home Videos *Spring und Sing mit Barney *Spaß im Zoo mit Barney *Jetzt Geht's Rund mit Barney Trivia *The show was initially dubbed at FFS Film- & Fernseh-Synchron GmbH in Munich, Germany, in partnership with Polygram. After HIT Entertainment bought the series, they comissioned a second dub to be produced in Berlin at Deutsche Synchron GmbH. * Season 7 was aired slightly out of order with "Tolle Sachen mit Schachteln" (Bunches of Boxes), "Stopp und hopp" (Stop! Go!), and "Ein super duper Tuba-Tuter" (Come Blow Your Horn) being aired after the original season finale "Am schönsten ist es zu Hause" (BJ's Really Cool House). The rest of the season aired in order and this didn't affect Season 8's broadcast. * The later half of Season 8 aired in December 2003, predating its US debut by several months. Category:1996 Category:Barney Dubs